


May 19th

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: A compromise is made.





	May 19th

**Author's Note:**

> For: Mari (warriorbard2012)
> 
> Hope you've been having a fun summer. Really hope this fic brightens your day.

‘In My Veins’ by Andrew Belle played lightly in the background. Alex, dressed in a red dress, draped her arms around Maggie’s who was wearing a black suit, one she had chosen, around her shoulders. The lights circled around them as they danced.

“I still remember last year’s Valentine’s,” said Alex.

“Ugh, yeah so do I. I was such a jerk to you.”

“You were.”

“Thanks a lot.”

Alex laughed. “Well you made up for it. I’d never really celebrated Valentine’s Day with anyone so when you set this room up the way you did, it actually made me believe in the day again. I know it sounds tacky.”

“Who cares if it does. I would do anything for my favorite girl.”

“I’m still surprised you got this same place for tonight of all nights. I mean I know we’re going to have it as our hall but still.”

“Well if it helps, I planned this a year in advance. I didn’t want to screw it up like I did last year.”

“Regardless I should have done it this year. I mean dinner at our favorite restaurant and now this, it’s perfect.”

“So are you. I love you, Alex.”

I love you two, Maggie.”

The two of them leaned into each other, kissed, Maggie placed her head on Alex’s chest and the two swayed, dancing into the night.

As they danced, Alex and Maggie thought back into the fall.

“Weddings are so stressful, I mean there’s all the people, all the money, I mean, why not just elope?”

“Yeah right,” Maggie replied.

“No I’m serious. Eloping, it’s, it’s all the fun without the stress or the planning. We could go to Vegas and we could get married by Elvis.”

“No. I am not committing my life to you in front of a sad Elvis. I want the biggest, most gayest tequila soaked blowout in history. I don’t care about the princess crap. Wear Kevlar and boots. You look beautiful. I just, wanna do it in front of the people we love cause we deserve to be celebrated.”

Maggie smiled and then walked ahead. Alex looked at her for a moment. She took a deep breath and followed.

*****

“Come on, Alex,” said Kara, “Are you going to finish that or not,” she asked referring to the box of Chinese noodles that was still halfway full.

“Alex, Alex?”

“What?” Alex shook her head, “No, it’s yours,” she said handing the container over to her sister.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Something is going on. Talk to me, what is it?”

“It’s Maggie.”

“What about her?” 

“Well today she tells me and I quote ‘I want the biggest, most gayest tequila soaked blowout in history’ in terms of our wedding.”

“And that’s a problem?”

“Of course it’s a problem Kara!”

“Woah, take it easy.” 

“I’m happy I came out, I’m happy I’m with Maggie, I love Maggie but when I proposed I didn’t even begin to think about having something extravagant, you know I just expected something simple. Like a wedding in a small chapel or on the beach back home. I didn’t expect this, I didn’t even expect her to want this sort of thing. You know she always seemed so reserved about it. And I guess, I guess we didn’t really get around to talking about it. Now that we are its freaking me out.”

“Well maybe that’s a good thing.”

“How?”

“Wedding jitters. Don’t they say it’s okay to have them before your wedding?”

“How would I know? Look I want to marry Maggie more than anything. I just never thought I’d feel like this. I thought I’d be jumping for joy. Instead I’m here having doubts. What if we can’t agree? We’ve already set a date and we’ve chosen a hall just in case we need it but a full out extravagant wedding, that I wasn’t prepared for.”

“Then you should tell her that. Tell her how you feel. Whether you get married in the biggest church in Central City or under a gazebo in Midvale the important thing is that you two will be wives and it doesn’t get better than that, trust me. Have you guys at least chosen how your last names are going to be?”

Alex nodded. 

“And?”

Alex shook her head, “Nope not until the wedding.”

“Seriously, but that’s two months away,” Kara complained.

“Too bad. You’re going to have to wait just like everyone else.”

“Fine. Then I’m taking your fortune cookie.”

“Go for it. I’m still not telling,” Alex said with a smile.

*****

“Hey, there you are,” Maggie said when Alex entered the apartment. “I was starting to get worried.”

“Sorry, case ran longer than expected. You know how it is.”

“I know.”

“Um,” Alex said rubbing her hands together. “We need to talk.”

“Uh oh this doesn’t sound good.”

“I’m not sure if it is or not,” she said motioning Maggie to the couch.

“You’re having doubts about the wedding aren’t you?” Maggie asked.

“Kind of.”

“Alex, I know I kind of dropped that bomb on you earlier. If this is too much for you or you don’t want to go through with it then tell me now. Just break up with me.”

“Are you kidding, that’s the last thing I want. You’re the one, Maggie.”

“Then what’s going on?”

“Here’s the thing. As a kid, even as I got older, I always imagined having kids, someday. What I did not imagine was how my wedding was going to be. I just wasn’t one of those girls, you know. I never fantasized about where I would get married or what dress I would wear, if I even wore a dress. I never picked out the flowers or the place settings. So when on the off chance I did think about it I always pictured something like city hall or Vegas. Nothing big. And then when you brought it up, I don’t know, it caught me off guard.”

“I’m sorry, Alex. I didn’t mean to put all this pressure on you. You could have just told me.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I was just afraid of how you’d react. You know you were so excited this morning so I didn’t want to ruin that for you.”  
“You wouldn’t have, you’re not ruining everything. Okay, okay how about this: we do a small ceremony, nothing big and then we have the big blowout reception, we already have the hall.”

“You would do that?”

“Babe, I would do anything for you.”

“And I would do anything for you,” Alex repeated. “I just wanna be your wife.”

“Likewise. Then let’s do it, let’s have a small wedding but a blowout reception. I still meant what I said, we deserve to be celebrated.”

“And we could definitely use the tequila.”

“The tequila is a must.” The two laughed.

“And I know the perfect place for the ceremony. 

“Just say where and when. I love you, Danvers, never forget that.”

“I love you too.”

The two of them kissed and then cuddled on the couch.

*****

[Two months later.]

“Are you sure this is okay,” Alex asked for the tenth time.

“Are you kidding,” Kara said as the two of them stood upstairs in their room at their house in Midvale. “For the hundredth time you look beautiful. Maggie’s not gonna know what hit her. She’s the luckiest woman in the world not to fall in love with you or that dress. Though I’m sure it won’t be long before she’s wanting to take it off.”

“Kara!”

“What, I’m kidding. Sort of. You look great, I promise.”

“Okay. And how is everything downstairs?” 

“Everything is fine. Everyone is in place, so would you stop worrying?”

“And Maggie?”

“Anxiously awaiting to become your wife as you are but you won’t be until you get those nerves under control. It’s gonna be great, I promise.”

“Right.”

“Good, now just breathe.” Alex did as her sister instructed, “Okay now let’s get this show on the road.”

“Hey Kara, thank you, for helping to put all of this together.”

“Of course.”

“No, no I mean it. I would have been lost without you and not just with the wedding. I mean with everything else: my coming out, my figuring out my relationship with Maggie, all of it. Thank you.”

Kara smiled, “Always.”

The two sister hugged briefly.

There was a knock on the door. “Can I come in?” Eliza asked as she entered the room catching her daughters mid hug.

“My girls,” she said beaming, “You both look so beautiful.”

Kara smiled at the two of them as well, “I’ll see you both downstairs. Oh, before I forget,” Kara said unclasping the necklace she was wearing. It was her mom’s blue stone necklace. She took the necklace and hooked it around her sister’s neck, “Something blue.”

“Kara, didn’t you give this to Mon-El? I can’t…”

“I did but he returned it. Besides, I gave it to you first.”

“Yeah to hold onto when you took out Fort Roz.”

“Well now I want you to have it.”

Alex turned to her sister. “I love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll see you down there.”

*****

“Hey,” Kara said to Maggie as she made it down the pathway to where her soon to be sister-in-law was standing by the archway.

“Hey,” Maggie said with a smile.

When Kara stood in her place she asked, “Are you ready?”

“I am. Is she, she’s not getting cold feet is she?”

“No Alex is more than ready to get married to you.”

Maggie only smiled. An instrumental version of ‘In My Veins’ by Andrew Belle began to play. Everyone turned, a small congregation of them: a few of Kara’s friends from Earth-One, a couple of Maggie’s close friends from work, a couple of their friends from their Earth and Alex’s mom.  
The walk felt like the longest walk Alex had ever taken. She took a couple of deep breaths. She wanted to skip this part. She wanted to be at Maggie’s side in an instant. If she’d had her sister’s superspeed she would have. And yet, as quickly as she wanted to be there, Alex was more than thrilled to savor the moment. She wanted to take it all in so that she would remember it for the rest of her life.

Finally the two were standing next to each other under the flowered decorated archway.

“Hi,” said Maggie.

“Hi,” Alex replied with a smile.

As the justice of the peace greeted everyone. He talked for a while and read a few passages, and then talked some more.

When it finally came down to it he said to the small group, “Now as I understand it, Alex and Maggie have decided to share their own vows. Ms. Danvers,” he said allowing her to go first.

Alex smiled and turned to her sister as Kara handed her the ring. She then turned back to Maggie and placed the ring on her finger.

“Maggie, when I first saw you something inside of me changed and I knew I would never be the same again. You became my best friend, something I hadn’t had in a very long time but you also became something more. You saw me for who I was, for who I truly was and at first that scared me but then with you by my side I knew there was nothing to be scared of. You showed me what it was like to love and what it was to be loved. I never imagined any of this was possible and yet here we are. I love you, Maggie Sawyer, and I am proud to be living the rest of my life with you.”

Maggie turned to Winn who handed Maggie the ring and placed it on her finger. 

“Alex, when I first saw you something inside me changed. Working on all of those cases together just felt so natural. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. At first it scared me but then I realized there was nothing to be scared of because I had you, someone who came out of nowhere, someone I didn’t expect but saw that I needed. I saw that what I wanted most, who I wanted most, was you. You taught me what it was to love, to truly love and to be loved in return which I didn’t think I deserved. You brightened my life and showed me that I was deserving, that I mattered. All I want more than anything is to spend my life with you and I’m proud that I get to do so. I love you, Alex Danvers, and I will for the rest of my life.”

The two women smiled at each other and the justice of the peace said some final words.

“Now by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your brides.”

The two smiled again and kissed lightly at first and then deeply, enjoying the depth of each other. The two of them forgetting all that there was around them and drawn only into each other.

*****

Though it wasn’t the most conventional way of things everyone arrived at the reception in the evening whereas the wedding had been early in the morning. They were greeted by more family on friends, family mostly on Alex’s side. The hall had still been where the couple had celebrated their late Valentine’s last year, the perfect set up.

“So what do you think,” asked Kara.

Alex shook her head, “I can’t believe you actually pulled it off. It looks great, Kara, thank you.”

“Well I can’t take all the credit. Mom and J’onn also helped.”

“No one else,” asked Maggie.

“No need,” said Alex, “no one can put a party together in a flash like Kara can.”

Kara smiled, “superpowers aside, I always have fun with these sorts of things.”

“You should’ve become a professional decorator,” said Maggie.

“And give my secrets away,” said Kara, “not a chance.”

The three of them laughed.

“Excuse me everyone,” J’onn said as he held a mike. “It’s time for the couple’s first dance.”

“May I have this dance, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers,” Maggie asked.

Alex took her wife’s hand, “I thought you’d never ask, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers.”

The two went to the center of the room and began to sway, Alex wrapping her arms around Maggie’s neck, Maggie wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist. The song that began to play was “Coming Home” by Sigma, Rita Ora.

Maggie smiled, “Our song.”

“What better place to play it than at our wedding,” said Alex.

“Our wedding,” Maggie repeated. 

“This is really happening right,” Alex asked. 

“Yeah it is.”

“Kay good. Thank you, Maggie.”

“For what?”

“For everything. Seriously, if you had not walked into my life then I wouldn’t have set myself free. You showed me what it was like to be true to who I really am.”

“Well technically it was you who walked into my life.”

Alex laughed, “I suppose so.”

“That aside, you set me free too, Alex. I was broken for so long that I never thought someone like you existed and then there you were. I love you, Alex Danvers.”

Alex moved back some of Maggie’s hair as she often did, “I love you too, Maggie Sawyer.”

The two smiled each other and then reached to kiss lightly. Their crowd erupted in applause and the two pulled back slightly embarrassed despite this being their day.

Once their dance was over other music began to play and everyone started dancing for a time.

*****

A little while later when people were all seated around the scattered tables, Kara clinked her drink at the mike that had been set up. “Hi everyone,” she began, “I’d like a propose a toast to my sister and new sister-in-law. Maggie, I just want to thank you for opening up my sister’s heart. You have shown her a world that is both brand new and freeing. And Alex, Alex, my best friend, my sister. All I’ve ever wanted was the best for you and for you to be happy. I’m glad you found what you were looking for, maybe without even realizing it. The way you two look at each other, that’s love. Anyone would be glad to find what it is you have found together.”

“I have known Alex for a very long time,” said J’onn. “I have watched her become one of my best agents but I’ve also watched her grow into a fine young woman. You have always been like a daughter to me and I’m so honored to be sharing this special day with you. I am so proud of you and the two of you, you deserve all of this. And Maggie, you are such an incredible woman. You have become such an amazing cop and a loving friend. I’m proud to consider you as a daughter-in-law. I love you both. 

“Alright,” said Winn, “My turn. So this is awesome am I right? So like most of us, when we were introduced to Alex and Maggie as a couple it came as a total shock but then it became so natural. Maggie, you have become one of my best friends and Alex, well sorry but you got demoted on that front.”

The couple and the crowd laughed.

“I’ve already claimed it but I became your number one shipper, none of you can claim that. You two are my favorite couple so to see you two finally married is the best thing that could ever happen.”

Eliza smiled at her girls. “My two beautiful daughters, words cannot express how special you two are. Alex, my sweet, sweet girl, I have never been more proud than I am today. Though you may not realize it from time to time, you two are exceptional. I love you both and Maggie, welcome to the family.”

*****

The wedding reception continued well into the night. The family and friends danced some more, they all mingled, Alex and Maggie locked arms as they each took a bite of the cake. Then Alex tossed her bouquet of flowers. Lena Luthor caught it though she hadn’t been one of those girls who stood anxiously waiting for it. She shook her head and smiled over at Kara who laughed and looked back.

“You good, Sawyer,” Alex asked as she and Maggie sat down at their table, taking a break from the dancing.

“Never better, Danvers,” Maggie said with a smile as she took hold of Alex’s hand. “So tell me, Alex, is this everything you imagined it to be?”

“Honestly, it’s better and honestly it wouldn’t have mattered how or where we did this. I still wouldn’t have minded an Elvis wedding in Vegas but this is much better. I just wanted to be your wife no matter how it happened. You’re all that I care about, all that I want.”

Alex took their hands and brought Maggie’s up to her lips, placing a kiss.

“I love you,” Maggie stated simply.

“I love you, too,” Alex said to her.

They leaned towards each other, their lips meeting. Nothing else mattered, not their friends on the dance floor, not their family, none of it. They were lost in their own state of bliss that went beyond the passage of time. 

They were now Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers. Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers, a name which suited both of them, a hyphenated name they’d agreed on since they couldn’t decide on which to take. Maggie had wanted to take on the name Danvers while Alex had wanted to take the name Sawyer and so they compromised as they often did.

A wedding in Midvale and a wedding reception in National City. It hadn’t been conventional to have such events in separate cities but it worked for them, it’s who they were. Two pieces of a puzzled heart coming together like those heart-shaped necklaces a kid would find at a local kids jewelry store where one friend kept one piece and the other kept the other half, the two becoming one as they both met, connected forever, united by love and friendship. They were loved and they would continue to love unconditionally and faithfully.


End file.
